Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First/Transcript
=Main= * This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it. This is a transcript for Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First. * (Bob the Builder Theme Song & Title Card) * Bob: Hey, Hello!, & These Are My Friends!, Wendy!, * Wendy: Hello!, Spud!, * Spud: Hello!, Scoop!, * Scoop: Hello!, Muck!, * Muck: Hello!, Dizzy!, * Dizzy: Hello!, Roley!, * Roley: Hello!, Lofty!, * Lofty: Hello!, Pilchard!, * Pilchard: (Meows Hello!, Bird!) * Bird: (Tweets Hello!, Travis!) * Travis: Hello!, And Today!, * Bob: We're Going To Meet Sofia The First! * Scoop & Muck: Do You Want To Come With Us? * Roley & Lofty: You Will? * Dizzy: Great! * Wendy: Come On! * Bob: Wow!, We're In A World of Sofia The First! * Sofia: Hi!, Bob!, * Bob: Hi!, Sofia!, * Wendy: Hello!, Sofia!, * Sofia: Hello!, Wendy!, * Spud: Hello!, Sofia!, * Sofia: Hello!, Spud!, * Scoop: Hello!, Sofia!, * Sofia: Hello!, Scoop!, * Muck: Hello!, Sofia!, * Sofia: Hello!, Muck!, * Dizzy: Hello!, Sofia!, * Sofia: Hello!, Dizzy!, * Roley: Hello!, Sofia!, * Sofia: Hello!, Roley!, * Lofty: Hello!, Sofia!, * Sofia: Hello!, Lofty!, * Pilchard: (Meows Hello!, Sofia!) * Sofia: Hello!, Pilchard!, * Bird: (Tweets Hello!, Sofia!) * Sofia: Hello!, Bird!, * Travis: Hello!, Sofia!, * Sofia: Hello!, Travis!, * Bob: Sofia!, Nice To Meet You!, I'm Bob!, And This is My Friends, Wendy!, Spud!, Pilchard!, Bird!, And The Gang! * Sofia: Thanks!, Bob!, Nice To Meet You Too!, I'm Sofia!, And This is My Step-siblings Amber And James! * Amber & James: Hi!, Bob!, Hi!, Wendy!, Hi!, Spud!, Hi!, Guys!, * All: Hi!, Amber & James!, * Bob: Who's This? * Sofia: This is My Animal Friends Clover!, Mia!, Robin!, And Whatnaught!, Oh!, And Also My Best Friend Hugo!, * Bob: (Laughing) * Clover: Hi!, Bob!, Hi!, Wendy!, Hi!, Spud!, Hi!, Guys!, * All: Hi!, Clover!, * Mia: Hi!, Bob!, Hi!, Wendy!, Hi!, Spud!, Hi!, Guys!, * All: Hi!, Mia!, * Robin: Hi!, Bob!, Hi!, Wendy!, Hi!, Spud!, Hi!, Guys!, * All: Hi!, Robin!, Hi!, Whatnaught!, * Hugo: Hi!, Bob!, Hi!, Wendy!, Hi!, Spud!, Hi!, Guys!, * All: Hi!, Hugo!, * Bob: So Where Are You Going, Sofia? * Sofia: Right!, We're Ready To Go To Royal Preparatory Academy School!, * Lofty: Cool!, * Sofia: So Can We Go, Guys?, * All: Yes We Can!, Sofia!, * Lofty: Uh, I Think So!, * Roley: Let's Go!, * (Building A Royal School) * Roley, Lofty & Scoop: Wow!, * Spud, Travis & Muck: A Royal Preparatory Academy School!, * Hugo: Nice Job!, * Dizzy: Brilliant!, * Roley: That's Building a School!, * Lofty: That Was Build!, * Amber: Great Building! * Bob & Wendy: Thanks, Amber!, * Amber: You're Welcome!, * James: Never a Build! * Sofia: Thanks!, * Bob: You're Welcome!, * Hugo: Nice Building!, * Wendy: Now!, * Bob: ??? Category:Bob the Builder (1998) Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Sofia The First Category:Sofia the First TV spoofs Category:Sofia the First Movie Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts